An Ivory Lily
by Masque Treble
Summary: Angry and frustrated, Seras Victoria snaps at her Master in way he never could have expected. Her actions set into motion something she never could have imagined. Alucardxseras.
1. Exposition

Anime: HELLSING

Rating: PG-13 ( Really...if you're okay with reading nudity you're fine. )

Disclaimer: The wonderful and talented artist Kouta Hirano owns all rights to Hellsing. Not me, I only own the plot of this story.

Reason: Well...actually I love to write but I am so busy so I don't really get to very much. However, I am out of work due to an injury that could possibly need surgery..so no worries on me stopping this story suddenly. But I can't do anything physically strenuous so I thought...why don't I write a story; and thus you have this.

An Ivory Lily

Chapter one: Exposition

' Seras Victoria.'

They are soft; like whispers. He says my name thousands of times in the night, when I am hunting down ghouls or vampires. He screams them in my dreams and quietly says to me, ' How much longer?'

I don't really think it's him. I think it is myself, and all my doubts and fears. I so want him to address me by my name, give me some respect. I want to earn his respect. At what cost?

Everything. I would lose everything for that one thing. I personally don't think it's worth it. But whenever he gives me that look, like I am pathetic...weak and lowly vampire, I want to scream and cry and hurt him just to prove him wrong. But that wouldn't really prove him wrong, he would probably laugh and tell me that I am going through P.M.S.

Another day...another evening. And yet another blood pack. I might as well return the blood to it's owner. All i've been doing is flushing it down the toilet, it is such a waste.

Disheartened and cunfused about everything, I turn and flush the blood down the toilet. A mental throb hits my temple as my Master chastises me. I do not want to listen to him anymore.

I hate him.

I do...I _really_ do.

What happened to me?

I ask myself this everyday as I look in the mirror. Blonde hair, blue eyes with a red trim. Pale as the moonlight...and overall thouroughly disgusting. My eyes droop from the lack of food. My hair is mangled from the tossing and turning in that bloody coffin.

Where did I go? Seras Victoria. Miss Police WOMAN, Miss look ten years ahead, Miss Responible.

I turn away from the mirror and clothe myself in my normal garb. Comb my hair and walk out the door.

' Why didn't you drink the blood?' It isn't a question. It's a challenge.

His cold hard voice reverberates in my skull, pushing the tears forward and causing the pain to exponentially explode in a frenzy.

I clench my fists together. I shouldn't have done it, I should have kept my mouth shut. If I had known the consequences...I never would have...

" I hate you."

I opened my eyes and continued on down the hallway. He heard me, I hurt him, and he hated me for it. I don't care. I don't care anymore.

I said it again.

" I hate you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________To be continued in chapter two: Beginnings and Ends.

There will be much more explaining Seras' transition from what she was to who she is now.

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Beginnings and Ends

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Beginnings and Ends

of Ivory Lily

Chapter Rating: PG-13 

Two Days Later.

_I was running. My human legs wouldn't push me any faster; any further. I held my gun shakily in my hand as I heard the vampire gaining on me. His priest robes stained in blood, his eyes a fiery shade. All of it...a nightmare._

_I find a clearing and pause, the vampire is before me. His army of ghouls just behind him. He says things that make my heart pulse. He has me now, eagerly massaging my breast and groping for my sex. I scream but no one comes. He tosses me to the ground, ripping and tearing my clothes, bits of skin and flesh coming off with them. It hurts and my voice is hoarse. I can't scream anymore, I can't cry anymore. _

_It's over._

Startled, I lurch forward and smack my head on the roof of my coffin.

" Ow..." I say, rubbing my forehead. I push the top open and step out. The stench is as putrid as ever. I open my eyes and blink angrily at the blood pack on the table. Maybe Walter thinks I am drinking the blood...I should just leave it there so he knows that I don't want to drink it.

I pull out my uniform and comb my hair. Onto another day. There are no scheduled stakeouts or attacks which mean I have to stay close in case of an emergency...Sheesh that beats.

I throw the door open and I see a bright flash of red before the door swings back and smacks me in the face.

" Ouch Master!" I cried. Holding my head in my hands as it starts throbbing. As usual, no reply. I open the door and there is no red coat, no hat, no Alucard; Nothing. I sigh and continue down the hallway.

It's been like this for two days. He never speaks to me. He just hurts me. Oh, and the nightmares...those are all from him. They are all of the same nature, or base rather. He wakes me up after each one...so I have been having about four or five nightmares a night.

The first one was the priest vampire sending his ghouls on me and watching as they disgraced me. The second one was the vampire ripping me to shreds after raping me. You get the point. They are all ' What Ifs? ' What if he hadn't shown up, what if he hadn't saved me...

Two days of unparalleled nightmares and pain. I guess I deserved it, I wasn't being respectful. But still, Master is over five hundred years old and he is acting very immature. All the times I was compared to him, all the times the mercenaries would stand in awe of him as I stood in the background. I didn't say a word, and finally when I do, I get this. The cold treatment.

Oh well.

I march myself up to the entry hall and catch sight of Master talking to Integra. She turns her head in my direction and looks away. Master stares at me, his eyes a swimming pool of red. I turn away and walk out the front door. It was just becoming dusk and I could catch the last few rays of sunlight poking over the horizon. I sat down on the porch steps and laid my head on my knees.

Why do humans have to compare? Was I like that? Did I judge people like that when I was alive. It is despicable. I am not stupid, if I just drank the blood, I could be close to his power. He would accept me, everyone would be happier...but would I? Give up my way...and lose myself?

Not today.

I can't do that. I duck my head in between my knees and squeeze out my frustration, letting out a cry of many emotions.

Frustration

Pain

Anger

and Sadness.

What happened to me? Have the humans driven me mad? Already? Just short of eight months of this life? Have I already become a monster?

To myself...yes. Yes, I am a monster.

The Night flies by quickly. My legs are stiff when I stand up from the porch. I yawn and stretch my arms. Morning already...

I pull myself away from those constant thoughts of frustration and make my way back to my coffin. Back to myself. What a wasted day.

I can feel it in my throat even before I smell it. I open my door and walk past the two blood packs on the table, holding my breath as I did so. In my peripheral vision I see a hint of red. I turn my eyes toward it and find my Master sitting in my chair at the table. I face him fully and stare for a moment or two.

" ..."

So much for that. Angry at his resilience, I bend and untie my shoes. Let him see, I don't care. I'm just going to pretend he doesn't exist. I pull out my pajamas and unbutton my shirt very quickly before slipping my long shirt over my head, unsnapping my bra then taking my pants off.

He can just go straight to hell. I kick my clothes in the corner and open my coffin lid. I don't turn when I lower myself into my coffin and close the lid. It's not too surprising when the lid is pulled open. I stare him in the eyes as he leans over me.

I muffled a gasp when his hand came around my throat and lifted me from the coffin. Immediately I grasped his hands and tried to pry them off. His eyes were glowing brightly, more so than usual. My throat began to burn as he lifted me towards the table, making the job look effortless. I cried out when he slammed me face forward onto the table. I went blank.

" MASTER! Sto-" He shoved his hand over my mouth and turned my neck at a dangerous angle. I fought as he lifted my shirt over my back. I kicked my legs back at him and thrashed around trying to loosen his hold so I could spin around without breaking my neck. His left hand traveled up my thigh and I screamed. Panicking, I looked for the blood packs. There was one in front of me. Did he not notice? I bit my teeth into it and quickly slurped it down. My whole body surged and right as his hand got to it's destined location...I twisted my body and kicked his chest with my feet.

The force of it pushed us both backwards. He landed against my coffin and I landed on the floor. My hip screamed in pain from the twist. I bent over it and pulled my knees to my chest. After a few moments of breathing I looked up and saw my Master eyeing the blood pack I had drank.

" That's cheating, Police Girl." He smiled and took a step towards me.

" Stop!" I cried, huddling against the wall. My heart would be dead now if I weren't already. I couldn't make any sense of it.

"Scared?" He crooned.

I shot him a glare and closed my eyes.

" Why did you do that, Master?" He appeared before me, holding my head gently before his.

" Indeed. Why." He pulled my forehead towards his lips and kissed me.

" Goodbye Police Girl." He said, phasing through the walls.

I fell back against the wall and let my body relax.

The nightmares I could handle...but this...this was a whole new kind of torture.

___________________To Be Continued in Chapter Four; Psycho______________________________

Thanks to all who reviewed and all who put this on Story Alert or favorites. Your support is greatly appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
